White robe
by ADangerousMuteLunatic
Summary: Set at the end of season one. BIOVOLT gets revenge on Kai, using an old friend. Lyrics are the translation of t.A.T.u's song Beliy Plaschik white robe . Character death.


-1**Author's note: These lyrics are translated from the original Russian song as there isn't an English version, so some of it does sound a bit weird. Just to warn you. **

**White Robe **

**By EpitomeOfMisery **

Traitor.

He had betrayed them. Failed them. Their defeat was his entire fault.

It was ironic really. Somewhere in this mind he had had this naïve idea that if you did the right thing, everything would work out. If he hadn't 'done what was right' they wouldn't be treating him like this right now.

_I'm drawing with black paint _

_A dumb word on the wall _

They had caught him. Taken him and brought him back to the place of his fears. His nightmares.

This hell they called the abbey.

All because he had won. Won with his… friends. That's what they always told him he was. A friend .

He didn't completely understand the concept. He hadn't experienced it before. At least, not for a very, very long time.

_The word is not important for me _

What did all that matter now.

_The word is not new for you _

He stared through the black bars of his cell with an empty gaze. Silently, he wondered what they were doing now. Sleeping. Blissfully unaware of his absence.

It didn't matter. They didn't need him. Tyson had always said. He was this fifth wheel in their group. He didn't need friendship like they did.

_It's vain for me _

_It's necessary for you _

He knew that at one point, he had been like them. Somewhere in the past. Long, long ago.

Somewhere in one of those gaps in his memory.

_I'm drawing with black paint _

_This drawing is very messy _

He sighed, resting his chin on his knees. Somewhere in the distance he could hear footsteps.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boris smirked, walking superiorly down the corridor, in the lead of several abbey guards and one teenage red head.

The teen looked eerily calm for someone walking just in front of several guards clad in black. Each one holding a riffle.

_Bullet in the head _

_Brain on the door _

"Time for you to restore your loyalty, young Tala."

The boy barely registered Boris' voice, his eyes fixed in front of him, focused on his task.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stared at the floor with an empty gaze, hugging his legs to his chest as if to protect himself. His hair hung over his face, shadowing his eyes.

_Nimbus and wings _

Red flashed over the bit chip of the blade clutched in his hand.

_We're putting on _

_This white robe _

His head snapped up as he heard footsteps stop outside his cell. The door slid open with a bang as he was ceased and pulled up forcefully.

_Soul to heaven _

He didn't bother putting up a fight as he was marched through the stone corridors. He knew there was no point fighting anymore.

_We put it in a box _

He just let them pull his shirt over his head. He let them pull up his arms and chain him to the pole. He just watched as the guards lined up. He just watched as he was pinpointed by several riffles.

_We let it go _

His eyes widened as a last figure stepped into the large and empty room, right behind Boris.

Thoughts. Memories. Flashes in his mind.

The childhood. The childhood he'd forgotten. Flashes. Laughter. Brief moments of happiness. Friends.

A time he had hated yet loved at the same time.

_Time is 20:10 again _

But he'd lost people since then. He stood here alone, at gunpoint.

He watched silently, breathing heavily. His eyes were fixed on the red haired figure. Those icy blue eyes stared straight back at him.

Emotionless. No compassion. No longer a friend.

_We're not together now _

_You're sitting in the corner and crying _

The sound cut out around him. He couldn't hear anything. Nothing except the ringing in his ears. The screams from the past.

He could only read the words from the red head's lips.

_Maybe your fooling me_

_I enjoy listening to you _

Ready.

_Open only your soul to me _

Aim.

_Thoughts won't be needed here _

Fire.

_The time is 20:20 again _

The only sound was the echoing off the shot off the walls and the clatter as the blue Beyblade fell to the floor. The bit chip cracking with the last cry of a phoenix.


End file.
